irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cragiled dyrium/My Rankings
Week 1 Screaming Campers 8.Trixie-Snob? Enemies? I would probably see her out next or when they lose at least 7.Manic-I don't see why everyone likes him but he has two things that might lose him the competition with an early elimination, he has too many fears which could result in his elimination, also he's got friends which could equally result in his elimination... 6.Cheyne-A lot of threats on this team, with him being one of them 5.Paul-Threat much? But his skillz could keep him.. We'll just have to wait and see 4.Elenaz-Keeping your head down could get you through the frist five or so eliminations 3.Trevor-Related to James, winner of season 1 could mean he's a threat but he could make it far 2.Eliza-I could see her gonig far, possible merge but it depends how she plays her cards... 1.Danika-She won them the challenge but if she always does that when they lose she could be eliminated Killer Campers 7.Charlie-He's got nothing going for him, he'll need a miracle to survive his next team elimination... 6.Katie-She voted against the most powerful guy in her team, revenge? 5.Silver-I could see this guy being voted out for the simple reason of being a threat. He didn't do much but maybe that's a good thing? 4.Lilie-Not good, not bad, so straight in the middle 3.Evelyn-This girl, another one of Sly's helpers but not as far in, so.. 2.Louis-He's friends with Sly, that's got to help him.. 1.Sly-He's running this team, he's friends with the superhero. Challenge It completely depends on what this is, for I believe that overall the Screaming Scouts are the more powerful team but then again... I could also see the Killer Campers having little conflict but also not as much friendships... Week 2 Screaming Scouts 7.Elenaz-She was the only person not to vote for Trixie-'nuff said. 6.Paul-He won't last too much longer... Six episodes? 5.Eliza-Agiin, high up despite being reasonably low, but her and a few others are about the same. 4.Danika-She should blend into the background for maybe a challenge? She could be taken as a threat. 3.Trevor-Trevor got himself a girlfriend... Although, why wasn't he in the bottom two? Chris can't count! 2.Manic-This guy is completely useless! Which is why he'll stay. 1.Cheyne-Due to the fact that he helped lose the challenge and didn't get a vote tell me he's respected. Killer Campers 7.Lilie-Weak, not in with Sly-his enemy!!! 6.Evelyn-She helped win the challenge! Ranks her slgihtly higher than Lilie, even though it's only a bit.. 5.Katie-She has her relationship with Sly. Ranks her higher than the other two... 4./3.Charlie-He and Silver are about the same so they are! He joined Sly so it's a good sign... he's weaker but that could keep him 4./3.Silver-He and Charlie are about the same so they are! he jonied Sly so it's a good sign, he's a bigger help but could lead to a betrayal 2.Louis-He is Sly's best friend! He would be kept over the other two! 1.Sly-Once again! He's on top! He has a relationship.... He has an alliance! But which will he value more? Challenge I liked the challenge :P I talked more as well! And Sly sang opera!!!!!!!!!! :P Who should Charlie try to have a one sided relationship with? Lilie Evelyn Danika Elenaz Elimination Everyone seems to do it. *monotone*I am so surprised that Trixie was eliminated. She had the team against her... Elimination Rankings? 17.Whitney-Already confirmed! 16.Trixie-Already confirmed! 15.Elenaz-Gonig against her team and I believe that since the Killer Campers barely lost and won the second challenge that they are gonig to be stronger tan the Screaming Scouts 14.Paul-Apperently one team loses 3/4 of the first challenges, and he's next on the chopping block. 13.Lilie-Sly will turn the team against her.... That's what she gets for being mean to Sly! 12.Evelyn-She isn't in with Sly, which would be her... 11.Cheyne-He could be voted out for being a threat. 10.Trevor-For some reason I think he'll be off before the merge CHEYNE RETURNS!!!!! 9.Manic-People will realise he's popular and he would not win a challenge... 8.Katie-Sly would get rid of her when she served her purpose 7.Eliza-She'll get annoynig and could see Sly's true motives.... 6.Charlie-He'll be blindsided if he's lucky enough to even get this far :/ 5.Cheyne-He's gonig to try and oppose Sly who'll eliminate him 4.Danika-You'll have lasted long enough, but she could go earlier! 3.Silver-He'll be tossed aside by Sly like a gum wrapper. Unless he wins? 2.Sly-By this point in the game everyone will know of his sly ways so everyone will vote for.... 1.Louis-He's going to bring comedy relief, he's going to make friends so I believe he'll win, by one or two jury votes. Week 3!!!! Bonjour mes amis. And welcome to week three. I help and I lose DX Screaming Scouts 7.Elenaz-Voted against the team away back when.. 6.Paul-Annoying but more helpful than Elenaz 5.Cheyne-(HE HIT MEH KIWIS >:( jk jk)Bit of a threat... 4.Eliza-Relationship, friendly, but not as helpful 3.Trevor-Manic's friend and good competitor 2.Manic-Danika's best friend 1.Danika-Friendly, helpful gongi to the merge.. SIT! SPOILERZ! :P Killer Campers 6.Evelyn-*sighs*Anyone who opposes the Sly gets voted off 5.Charlie-He was useless in the challenge he helped in -_-' 4.Silver-Dunno, nowhere else 3.Katie-The other two are closer(So much making out O_O) 2.Louis-I still think this 1.Sly-AGAIN?!?!? He's playing a good game but the Screaming Scouts ALL hate him (DISCLAIMER:I pay more attention to my own team, don't get annoyed) Week 4 How is Charlie still there? Onto rankings.. Screaming Scouts 6.Paul-The others are closer plain and simple.. 5.Cheyne-They'll keep the couples together, but you just need to get one and you'll get to the final three... 4.Trevor-More annoying than any below but will be kept fro couples sake 3.Eliza-Less annoying than her boyfriend 2.(Wo)Manic-Keep on getting over your fears with your future girlfriend? 1.Danika-You're nice, helpful and a good person. Killer Campers 6.Charlie-I'm not sure, put I think you might be gone when you lose.. 5.Evelyn-You didn't do much, but if Louis convinces Sly enough.. 4.Silver-Almost there buddy 3.Louis-You are finally a hero!!! Yeah, you still surpass the other three.. 2.Katie-I think you have finally surpassed Louis is terms of who Sly likes more 1.Sly-*reserved for Sly*Do I even need to start.. (DISCLAIMER:I pay more attention to my our team) Week 5 Trevor going was surprising, the first couple separated and the first two win in a row was achieved. Screaming Scouts 5.Cheyne-Honestly, it could be Paul, but be weary of Danika 4.Paul-Danika may get them to vote of Cheyne for his vote 3.Eliza-Your boyfriend left, but, you are threat, but you didn't let that out this episode so good job 2.Manic-Riding coattails for now, do something in the challenges :/ 1.Danika-Hmm, I think you still are a force to be reckoned with, be careful, Cheyne Killer Campers 6.Charlie-With the whole team in the alliance it will be you or Silver when you lose. 5.Silver-You less annoying than Charlie 4.Evelyn-Louis will force Sly to keep you around 3.Louis-Sly'll take you and Evelyn for while 2.Katie-You and Sly have been growing closer, good luck Evil Love 1.Sly-I know, shocking, he'll stay to the merge at least Onto predictions for eliminations 11.Charlie 10.Paul 9.Silver 8.Sly 7.Katie 6.Eliza 5.Cheyne 4.Danika 3.Evelyn 2.Manic 1.Louis Week 6 Surprising!!!1 Screaming Scouts 5.Paul-Your gona next 4.Eliza-Your annoying 3.Danika-Your a GIANT threat! Vote her out while you can 2.Manic-Not a threat, but nice enough to go for a while 1.Cheyne-I could see you do well, the rest of the team might get at each other Killer Campers 5.Charlie-You nice little slot 4.Evelyn-The rest as closer, despite the fight 3.Louis-You go in a fight with your biggest ally 2.Katie-Sly still keeps you around 1.Sly-You still have a majority of your team on your side Week 6 Sly going was a shock, I caused it under Jess' orders... Screaming Scouts 5.Cheyne-Don't see you much 4.Paul-You're annoying 3.Eliza-Your slightly more liked than the two losers below you 2.Manic-You gotta girlfriend, but you aren't great in challenges 1.Danika-Pre-merge, you're a dream, merge comes, you're out ASAP Killer Campers 4.Charlie-Not surprised 3.Katie-The other two are a couple 2.Evelyn-You dodged a bullet, Charlie could've caused a tie 1.Louis-You recieved no votes Week 7 I wasn't here, so I'm gonna be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay off, I'm gathered some information though.. I'm pretty sure the next time is the merge so I'll be doing them together Merge 9.Danika-Merge means threats go down, and you are a GIANT threat 8.Elenaz-Your in a relationship with Sly, who was hated among everyone else 7.Eliza-You could get annoying(And everywhere else was filled :P) 6.Charlie-Non-threats go up 5.Cheyne-Bit of a dark horse 4.Manic-You've got friends 3.Evelyn-You are half good at challenges 2.Paul-You'll do well at challenges and won't be noticed much 1.Louis-Your not great at challenges and you have some friends Week 8 Intersting episode, Manic is getting a bit O_o 8.Manic-Comments are floating around 7.Charlie-You, my friend, are there by some form of miracle 6.Danika-THREEEAT! 5.Elenaz-Others have worked harder 4.Evelyn-A threat but not of Danika's calliber 3.Paul-Your not very noticable, but you won the challenge 2.Louis-IDK 1.Cheyne-IDK Week 9 No reasons this week cause I'm lazy 7.Danika 6.Louis 5.Charlie 5.Cheyne 3.Evelyn 2.Elenaz 1.Paul Week 10 We have a rag tag team of.. crap in the final six consisting of a crazy guy wearing a superhero costume, a pushover, Elenaz, Cheyne, a wannabe detective and a crazy racing girl... 6.Louis-You shouldn't be surprised 5.Paul-You seem to be his only ally left. 4.Danika-Major threat! 3.Charlie-Underserving to go any farther 2.Cheyne-You could get here, but Eelnaz would get more jury votes 1.Elenaz-You'd get a majority of jury votes Category:Blog posts